The Cindered Sister
by Ducky1
Summary: A new student turns up in Karakura seeking her master to complete her Quincy training and unintentionally reveals herself and her quest for revenge to Ichigo and co. When Uryuu discovers that the master this new Quincy has been searching for is none other than his grandfather Soken Ishida, his Quincy pride is put to the ultimate test. Mostly Ishida/OC, with hints of Ichihime, etc.
1. Prologue

_**The Cindered Sister**_

By Ducky1

_A/N: This is my first foray into fan fiction after 10 years! With the announcement that Bleach will be coming to its end sooner rather than later, I felt the need to leave my mark on the Bleachverse. This is meant as a Prologue to a Bleach fiction that I've been thinking of for some time. I thought I would test drive this little bit to see what people think. I'm not seeking any sort criticism, and I know this theme is something that has probably been done to death! All I ask is that you keep an open mind. Let me know your first impressions. Do you have any thoughts on the character who is speaking? Do these few lines spark your interest at all? If this is something that has potential, I shall continue with it. I know it's short, but please enjoy._

_Standard disclaimers apply. Bleach copyright Tite Kubo._

So this is what it all came down to. Me and the hollow.

It didn't look as big as it did when I was nine years old, nor did it seem as scary. Even though I had grown and gotten stronger over the past eight years it didn't seem to matter in the least. This bastard was just as powerful as he was back then.

I hit the wall hard after he swatted me away like a fly. My body screamed as it collided with the concrete. As I lay on the ground, I watched as he slowly made his way toward me. Although it wore that hideous expressionless mask, I could feel it grinning at me. Apparently, I had become its unfinished business.

This was the hollow who had turned the world upside down for me and my family. This was the monster who had killed my sister. That was all I needed to strengthen my resolve.

I looked around, knowing my friends to be close by. They were unsure whether or not they should come to my aid, but knew I needed to do this on my own. Even as I pushed myself off the ground they kept their distance.

It started to rain as I finally rose to my feet, coming face to face with the sight of the hollow bearing down upon me. I shook my head a little, trying to orient myself. I could feel warmth on the side of my head, leaking past my ear and down my neck. I felt as if I were being stabbed every time I drew breath. Most likely a broken rib, or two. I would have to worry about that later.

This was it. Do or die.

I waved my hand over the cross I was given, summoning the bow to come forth. I set my feet and as I pulled the string away from the bow, I produced my arrow. _This was it_, I thought to myself again. I fixed my eyes upon my target and using my lips as an anchor, I leveled out my bow. It shone brilliant purple against the night. I was told it wasn't the typical colour, but it was mine. I took a deep breath and let my arrow fly.


	2. In the Round

_The Cindered Sister Chapter 1_

Ichigo woke up to what had become a typical morning in the Kurosaki household. Isshin called his son's name jovially as he pounced only to receive an unsuspecting foot to the face. Despite the fact that this was a common occurrence and with the knowledge know shared between father and son, Isshin still acted surprised when his son managed to block him or give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Jesus Christ old man, this is getting old!" Ichigo yelled at his old man, tossing aside his t-shirt and replacing it with another.

"Never!" Isshin said as he swung at Ichigo who nonchalantly side-stepped the attack. Isshin smiled at his son. A lot had changed in the past two years, yet somehow they had stayed the same. Isshin shrugged. "I'm just making sure your reflexes are still top notch. After all you are my son!" He stated proudly.

"Whatever," Ichigo scoffed doing up the zipper on his pants and grabbing the jacket of his school uniform before exiting his room to make his way downstairs for breakfast. Isshin stuck out his tongue in retort and followed his son downstairs.

Breakfast was typical as well. Ichigo would greet his sisters, ask them how school was going and what their day would be like. Often times Yuzu would chide Karin for some off handed remark. Both would seem oblivious to their father's ridiculous enthusiasm as they chatted and munched on their breakfast. After the siblings finished their breakfast, Isshin would wish his kids a good day and send them on their way. Ichigo would part from his sisters, going in the opposite direction in order to meet up with Keigo and Mizuiro like he had done almost every morning for the last few years.

He would walk into class and be greeted by his friends and they would have idle chit-chat until Ochi-sensei would barge into class and ask them to take their seats so she could start the morning lesson.

Idleness was a good thing, Ichigo told himself. Ever since he had regained his shinigami powers he felt more at ease being able to protect those he cared for. He hated admitting to himself that he was starting to feel the all too familiar itch of inactivity. There was still the occasional hollow that needed cleansing and spirits that needed konso, but other than that everything was more peaceful than it had been in the last two years since he had met Rukia. Ichigo sighed as he took his seat – he shouldn't be thinking this way, especially after what he and his friends had gone through in the last two years. What he should've been thinking about was graduating and what he was going to be doing afterward.

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ochi-sensei speak up.

"Good morning everyone! Before we begin today's thrilling English lesson I have an announcement," Ochi-sensei said as she gestured toward the door. "Despite the fact that it's so late in the school year we've received a transfer student from Komae. So, I'd like everyone to please welcome Keisotsu Yumi," Ochi-sensei stated as she directed the class' attention to the strawberry blond standing at the front of the class. The girl identified as Yumi quickly bowed to everyone and introduced herself.

No sooner than Yumi had entered, introduced herself and sat down, was the room buzzing with whispers. He even heard Orihime and Tatsuki exchanging comments about how pretty she was: Orihime wanted her beautiful wavy hair while Tatsuki made some remark about how blue her eyes were. Ichigo snorted. She wasn't any more attractive than the other girls in his class. He glanced over at Keigo and was not surprised to find him already ogling the newbie.

"Yumi, you can take the empty seat behind Orihime," Ochi-sensei instructed. Orihime waved her hand excitedly as the new girl made her way over and sat behind her. Yumi gave Orihime a curt nod and smiled in acknowledgement as she sat down. It wasn't until Yumi had sat down that Ichigo's shinigami senses perked up. He glanced haphazardly at Uryuu, who was sitting not far away and within his line of sight. The Quincy nodded. _So_, Ichigo thought. _He can feel it too._ Ichigo then glanced back to the newcomer, who was exchanging a few words with Orihime. He couldn't make out what sort of spiritual pressure it was, but there was definitely some sort of spiritual energy coming from the girl. As this final thought entered his mind, Yumi whipped her head around and stared at him, before snapping it back when Ochi-sensei shouted. _What the hell?_ Ichigo thought.

"Okay, enough of the idle chit-chat, we have work to do!" Ochi-sensei commanded. "Please turn to page 237 of your readers – I have a new assignment for you kids!" She stated with a smile, to which everyone responded with a groan.

It was not surprising that Keisotsu Yumi was the topic of conversation among the students of Ichigo's class at lunch. Even Keigo couldn't contain his joy at the prospect of trying (and ultimately doomed to fail) to get this girl interested in him.

"She's so hooooooot," Keigo exclaimed in near hysterics only to be met with glares from everyone except Mizuiro who was absorbed once again in his phone. "Oh come on you guys, you have to admit it!"

"What makes you think you have a shot with this one Asano when each and every girl in our year has turned you down flat?" Uryuu stated taking a drink from his water bottle.

"It's not like you had to rub that in Ishida! I'm hoping my luck will change with this new addition!" Keigo stated, once again hopeful that he could score himself a honey.

"Well, if you want to continue to remain hopeful Keigo, I suggest you tone it down. Girls can't stand it when guys go into hysterics at the drop of a hat," Mizuiro piped up in between his texting.

"Ahhh, not you too Mizuiro! What about you Chad?" Keigo questioned with pleading eyes to the giant. Chad, his usual stoic self, said nothing. Keigo let out a cry. "You're all against me! If I didn't know any better I'd think you guys wanted me to be miserable for the rest of –"

"Shut up Keigo," Ichigo interjected between Keigo's hysterics.

Before Keigo could continue his theatrics Orihime shouted a 'hello' as she appeared beside Tatsuki from the entrance to the roof. It wasn't until the girls began to make their way over to them that they noticed Yumi trailing behind. The weird vibe that Ichigo and Uryuu were getting from her earlier seemed to have disappeared since she had entered the class and given Ichigo a probing look. He shrugged it off, thinking that he must have imagined it. Yumi didn't seem like anything but a normal high school girl as Orihime and Tatsuki introduced her to their male friends. The only thing that Ichigo (and probably everyone else) found weird about the girl is that she giggled when Keigo made advances toward her. But it quickly passed when Yumi flatly rejected his proposal to take her to a movie on Saturday.

"You're cute, but you are trying way too hard," Yumi stated as she patted Keigo on the back. "I'm really not attracted to the desperate types." With that statement and to Keigo's embarrassment, the entire group roared with laughter. Even Mizuiro snuck in an 'I told you so' before Keigo stomped off, claiming he had to use the washroom before lunch was over.

Yumi looked a little apprehensive as she watched Keigo leave. "Shouldn't someone go after him? I really didn't mean to offend him," she said nervously twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers.

"Don't worry about Asano," Uryuu stated calmly. "He's always been like that."

"How the hell would you know that? You've only been hanging out with us for the last year!" Ichigo stated.

"That's all the time I needed," Uryuu retorted, pushing his glasses further up onto the bridge of his nose.

Yumi nodded and was about to interject when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Thank god," Tatsuki stated getting up off the ground. "I didn't want to have to waste my entire lunch break listening to you two heels. Let's get back to class." Tatsuki finished and began walking toward the entrance of the roof. Orihime and Yumi rose and followed after her. Ichigo and Uryuu gave each other the eye roll before proceeding after the girls. The boys followed behind. As they all descended the stairs Uryuu managed to catch up with Yumi.

"What brings you to Karakura so late in the year?" Uryuu asked nonchalantly. He couldn't shake off the odd spiritual pressure she was emanating when she entered class that morning.

Yumi started for a second, as if shocked by the seemingly innocent question. Quickly recovering from the shock of his question she replied, "I wasn't getting along very well with my parents so I came here to stay with my relatives for a little while."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Uryuu stated honestly, pushing his glasses back on is nose. "I know how difficult parents can be at times."

Yumi smiled and nodded. "So you've also got a complicated relationship with your parents?"

Uryuu smirked. "Well that's one way of putting it."

Uryuu soon found himself smiling as they continued their conversation. Despite having to adjust to new surroundings and new people Yumi was as pleasant and amicable as any other student in their class. Uryuu gauged, through their conversation, that she seemed very mature for her age and had a good sense of humor, evidenced by how she dealt with Keigo.

Yumi brought her hand to her mouth as she yawned and shook her head to snap herself out of her tired state. For the last two weeks she had had late nights. Now she was on her way into her third week in Karakura and she just couldn't catch a break. And what more, some of her class mates had nearly seen her while she was patrolling. And what more, the last few times she'd nearly been caught by Kurosaki and his friends. _You're being careless. You were taught different._

She stopped suddenly on the side walk and clenched the handles of the grocery back between the palms of her hands. _If only my parents hadn't uprooted all of us I would've been able to finish training._ Yumi thought to herself before she let out a sigh. _I think I'm starting to lose my resolve. _All she had to rely on were her few and insufficient skills her master had passed on to her in the short time she studied with him. She started to think about her sister and how she was failing her.

Yumi shook her head again and inhaled the night air. "Hindsight won't help the dead," she said aloud.

"And neither can you Yumi," a familiar voice caused the strawberry-blonde to turn on her heel with a scowl as a young man in his early twenties with molasses coloured hair and the same blue eyes emerged from the shadows. His brow was furrowed in anger as he approached Yumi.

"What are you doing here Isamu?" Yumi bit out turning her back on him.

"I could ask you the same question," He replied, placing a hand on Yumi's shoulder and turning her to face him.

"You know what I'm doing here!"

Isamu growled and took hold of her shoulders. "Do you know how worried mom and dad are right now? Stop being so selfish and come home!"

Yumi glared at her elder brother, but did not reply to his taunting.

Isamu stared at his sister and shook his head in frustration when she made no motion to say anything. "You weren't the only person to lose someone that night Yumi. I was there too, remember!"

"Then you understand why I have to do this!" She yelled in frustration.

"No I don't! It's nearly been ten years! This is turning into some sick obsession!" Isamu yelled tightening his grip on her shoulders. Yumi began to struggle against her brother's grip, when she noticed they had an audience.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Uryuu questioned, directing his attention to the elder man.

"I'm fine," she replied removing her brother's slackened hands from her shoulders. "Thank you Uryuu. My brother was just giving me an update on what was going on back home."

Uryuu gave the elder Keisotsu a curt nod, which Isamu returned in kind.

"Isamu, I think it best if we continue this when it isn't a school night. You can report back to mom and dad that I'm fine." Yumi stated and turned to leave. Isamu cursed under his breath.

"You're so damn stubborn," Isamu called after his sister, who paid him no mind and continued on her way. He took note the Yumi's classmate was still there and took this time to question the young man. "You go to school with my sister?" Uryuu nodded in response. "How is she, really?"

Uryuu was a bit taken aback by the question but answered him. "She goes to school every day, and straight home every night. Yumi seems like she's getting on fine here, so whatever her issues with your parents I suggest you let them work it out," he stated and then walked off, leaving Isamu dumbstruck.

"Oi Yumi!" Uryuu called out to the girl before him.

Yumi stopped and turned to greet Uryuu as he approached. "Uryuu, I'm sorry you had to see that little scene back there," Yumi apologized, bowing slightly. "I was not expecting my brother to show up so suddenly."

"Please, there is no need to apologize," Uryuu stated, but then a thought struck him. "Then again, I should apologize for interfering in your personal matters."

Yumi shrugged. "I'm kinda glad you did, otherwise it might have come to blows with him."

Uryuu looked surprised as he walked in step with Yumi, who smiled at his reaction.

"You're an only child, aren't you?" She asked, and Uryuu nodded in response. "Let's just say that my brother is a little over protective and that doesn't leave me much breathing room – what between him and my parents."

"By the way you're describing him, it reminds me a little of Kurosaki and his sisters."

"Maybe it's a brother thing," Yumi shrugged.

"Well the conversation you were having seemed to be really intense," Uryuu stated as he adjusted his glasses.

Yumi simply nodded.

The two continued to walk along a bit longer in silence when Yumi suddenly stopped. Uryuu was a little confused as to why she was stopping, until she smiled and said, "This is where I'm staying."

It was a small apartment complex: a white coloured, three storey walk up with no more than twelve or so apartments. Uryuu followed her through the front gates: after all, it was the gentlemanly thing to do to make sure she got home. No matter how much Kurosaki would tease him about it, chivalry was not dead.

"Thanks for walking me home Uryuu," Yumi smiled, slipping her purse off of her shoulder.

"It's no problem, I only live a couple of blocks over," he stated. " After all you can never be sure what's roaming the streets of Karakura at this time of night."

"That's for sure," Yumi said as she began rifling in her purse, looking for her keys. She smiled once she found them and bid Uryuu goodnight once more before disappearing through the entrance. "See you tomorrow at school," Yumi said as she made her way to climb a flight of stairs that would take her up to her second floor apartment.

Uryuu did one final check in front of the mirror: smoothing over his hair and adjusting his glasses. Satisfied with his appearance he grabbed his book bag and keys, and left for school. He wasn't far from school when a familiar feeling came over him. He closed his eyes for a brief second, clearing his mind, stretching out his senses to figure out exactly where the offensive reiatsu came from. Finding it, he raced off down one of the laneways toward it. A roar pierced the air. The hollow was close. Uryuu raced even faster, praying that there wasn't an innocent soul in danger and that he would get there in time before the hollow caused any damage. Another roar. Uryuu pushed himself harder and as a he rounded another corner, he caught a glimpse of a purple arrow made of light as it flew past him from behind striking the hollow before him dead.

Confusion set in. Uryuu turned around and saw Yumi standing before him as a purple bow faded from her hands. A horrific look crossed Yumi's face before she bolted from the spot where she was standing. Uryuu raced after her. She was fast, but he managed to catch up with her and grab her by the arm. As soon as Uryuu had grabbed her arm, did Yumi take him by his right arm and fling him to the ground.

"Shit!" Uryuu swore, as he got up off the ground. "What the hell Yumi!"

Yumi quickly hopped away from him and took a fighting stance. Waving her left hand near her left thigh, Yumi's bow reappeared in her hand and she aimed it at him.

Uryuu gasped. _What the hell? _Uryuu thought. _Ryuken and I are the last of the Quincys, other than the…_ "Who are you?" He demanded, summoning his own Quincy bow and aiming it at Yumi. "And why are you in Karakura?"

"You're a Quincy?" Yumi gaped at Uryuu.

"Oi! Ishida!" Ichigo called as he flew in from above in his shinigami form. Ichigo landed and was dumbstruck to find Ishida and Yumi pointing Quincy bows at each other. "Oi! Ishida, what the hell is going on?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"She's one of the Vandenreich," Uryuu replied venomously. Ichigo only stared dumbstruck at Yumi, who looked confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" She shouted. "I came here looking for someone because I have a score to settle!"

"And you don't think that sounds incriminating?" Ichigo shouted, now on his guard.

"Look," Yumi said, allowing her bow to dissolve. "I came here looking for my old master. My family moved away when I was little and I wasn't able to finish my Quincy training. I have no idea who this Vandenreich is. I'm only looking for Ishida Soken."

Uryuu could not believe what he had just heard. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. _Grandfather? _He wondered to himself as images of his grandfather came flooding into his mind.

Stealing a glance at his friend, Ichigo watched as Uryuu let his bow dissolve.

"You're looking for Ishida Soken?" Uryuu questioned monotonously.

"Yes," Yumi nodded smiling. "You aren't related to him are you? It's important that I find him."

Uryuu looked up and stared at Yumi with his stone cold eyes. "Ishida Soken is dead."

**Well, it was a long first chapter but I've made it to the point I wanted to! School is over, so I can devote more time to this! I hope I've left you all with an inkling of wanting something more or at least an interest to see how this story plays out. I decided to include the Vandenreich because of the current storyline in Bleach, but I shall go no further in mentioning them because whatever is happening in the current arch is not really central to my story.**

**I promise that this won't be the typical 'long lost Quincy (sister)' story. I've seen way too many of those. If you notice any inconsistencies at all, please do let me know!**


	3. Quincy Archer Hates You Two

Yumi could not believe what she had just heard. "What are you talking about?!" She cried.

"You heard me," Uryuu stated a little more maliciously than was necessary. "He was murdered nearly seven years ago."

Yumi's eyes looked as if they were about to bulge out of their sockets when she received such unwanted news from her new classmate about the death of her master. Could she really even call him that? She only trained with him for a short time.

Uryuu and Ichigo were surprised when unnoticed tears started to creep from her eyes. A panicked look soon crossed her face, and her breath started to quicken. What the hell had all this effort been for over the last nine years? What was she supposed to do now?

"You're lying!" Yumi shouted at Uryuu. "Ishida Soken was a great man and a powerful Quincy! No one could defeat him!"

Uryuu glared at Yumi and spat back, "And how would you know that?! Where in the Hell were you when he was killed?" Uryuu waited for an answer, but in her panicked state Yumi did not give one. Uryuu persisted with his attack on Yumi, angry that this girl would presume to know his grandfather in such a way. "How dare you speak of _my_ grandfather as if you knew him! I refuse to believe that my grandfather entrusted the Quincy arts to you!"

"Ishida that's enough," Ichigo chided uncharacteristically, but the look of panic mixed with desperation on Yumi's face struck him.

"Stay out of this Kurosaki," Uryuu snapped at the Substitute-Shinigami, but Ichigo wouldn't have it and stepped between Uryuu and Yumi.

"That's enough Ishida," Ichigo stated with a firm tone. "We have no idea who this girl is and what she's after," Ichigo stated and then turned toward Yumi and said, "For all we know you've lied to us about everything since we first met you."

The look on Yumi's face turned from one of desperation to one of guilt. She hadn't planned to make any sort of connection with anyone while she was in Karakura, but her stay had gone longer than she had intended and now she knew why. She felt the eyes of her two classmates on her as she lost herself in her thoughts.

Over the past few years, since her family had moved them to Komae, Yumi had prided herself on the fact that she had continued to practice the lessons Soken had taught her in the brief time she had known him. She worked hard every day meditating to keep her reiastu in check, training with her Quincy bow, and training at her mother's martial arts studio. She thought back to the many hours she spent after school in the Track Club, the Gymnastics Club, the Swim Club and the Archery Club, working hard to increase her stamina, endurance and agility. But it wasn't enough. She had had too many close calls with Hollows to count, and she wasn't nearly as adept at reading reiatsu. Despite the disadvantages she was always on the move ever since her sister was killed: Yumi didn't know how to stop and now here she was faced with a dead end and nowhere to go.

With that thought Yumi's mind started to race at the prospect of being unable to get revenge for her sister's death and her breath became short once again. She had never thought about what would happen if she couldn't find Soken. She had never contemplated that she wouldn't be able to finish what she had set out to do so many years ago. The world spun around as Yumi attempted to regain control over her emotions in silence. But it was too much and she collapsed.

Uryuu and Ichigo, who had been momentarily distracted by Keigo and Mizuiro showing up with Ichigo's body, started when they saw Yumi drop to the pavement. All four hurried over to Yumi and Uryuu immediately bent down to turn her over.

"What happened to her?" Mizuiro asked as Uryuu checked Yumi over. The three boys watched their classmate as he took her wrist in his left hand and looked to the watch on his right, timing her pulse.

"I volunteer to give her mouth to mouth!" Keigo shouted excitedly as he attempted to push past Ichigo, who had resumed his corporeal form. Ichigo held up his arm, clothes-hanging Keigo before he could reach the unconscious Yumi.

"What's wrong with her Ishida," Ichigo asked, pulling Keigo into a head lock.

"It looks as if she's fainted," Uryuu stated observing Yumi, taking in her pale complexion. "We should probably take her to the hospital."

"We can take her to my father's clinic, it's closer," Ichigo stated as he released the struggling Keigo. "You two should head to school and let everyone know what's going – especially Ochi-sensei so we don't get in trouble."

"We'll see you later," Keigo stated. Mizuiro nodded and the two boys continued on their way to school.

Ichigo reached down and picked Yumi up off the ground as if she were nothing. He remarked as much to Uryuu who followed him in silence. Despite the predicament Yumi was in, Uryuu would not yield the scowl on his face.

"I hope you know that this is your fault," Ichigo chided.

"How the Hell is this my fault exactly?" Uryuu asked, annoyed. "She's the one who's been lying to us for nearly a month. She's the one who is disgracing my grandfather's memory!"

"You didn't have to talk to her like you did!" Ichigo bit back. "Didn't you see the look on her face when you told her your grandfather was dead?"

Uryuu didn't answer, so Ichigo continued his lecturing.

"It's like her whole world came crashing to a halt," he stated uncharacteristically and then remarked off-handedly, "You're such an asshole! Usually it's me who's shooting first and asking questions after the fact. But the minute you saw that she was a Quincy you were all too ready to attack her."

"You know as well as I do that all of the Quincies, except for me, my father and my grandfather were wiped out over 200 years ago by those barbarians that you choose to associate yourself with!"

Ichigo turned suddenly toward Uryuu and eyeballed him.

"All but the Vandenreich," Uryuu corrected himself and then explained, "Which is why I went on the defensive with her."

"So, she drew her bow first is what you're saying?"

Uryuu scowled at Ichigo knowing full-well that his question had been rhetorical. They continued briefly in silence as Uryuu contemplated the newest situation in which they found themselves and the multitude of questions that begged to be asked. Who was this girl? What clan or family did she belong to? Why exactly was she in Karakura? What this immense spiritual pressure coming from her?

_It almost feels like…_Uryuu thought but then quickly brushed off the thought before it could go any further.

"Hey old man," Ichigo hollered as he walked through the automatic doors to his father's clinic. Walking over to a gurney, Ichigo deposited a still unconscious Yumi upon it. He was suddenly aware of the wetness around her eyelashes and the dark circles under them.

Uryuu slouched in a corner and rolled his eyes when Ichigo yelled for his father a second time. Finally the elder Kurosaki appeared with a questioning look on his face. "What are you doing here? You should be at school….Don't tell me you've resorted to delinquency in your boredom?!"

"Would you shut the hell up!" Ichigo yelled. "I'm not skipping dumbass! We brought you a patient," Ichigo stated pointing at Yumi. Isshin raised an eyebrow, indicating the need for further explanation as he approached the unconscious girl. Ichigo sighed and continued, "This is one of our classmates. She transferred to Karakura High almost a month ago."

Isshin nodded, indicating to Ichigo the he was listening as he took Yumi's pulse.

"She and Ishida seemed to have gotten into a fight…" Isshin looked up from his watch and looked at the Quincy with eyebrow raised.

"You can cease with the theatrics Kurosaki," Uryuu scoffed from his position in the corner. Pushing himself off the wall he walked toward the gurney. "She claims to be a Quincy in search for my grandfather."

Isshin's expression did not betray the surprise which he was feeling.

Both Uryuu and Ichigo nodded. Isshin simply shook his head. "I'm afraid this isn't my department at all. I've known very few Quincy in my day…What's her name anyway?" Isshin asked as he turned in his chair to retrieve something from a nearby drawer.

"Keisotsu Yumi," Ichigo replied and was shocked as his father fumbled with whatever he had in his hand before clamping his hand back over the tiny object. Something else which caught Ichigo off guard was the fact that he could've sworn he heard his father gasp as soon as he told him her name.

"That's not a Quincy name I recognize," Isshin stated as he turned around, revealing his usual stoic self which he displayed as a doctor. "I think you should speak with your father on the matter," he stated looking directly at Uryuu, who looked aghast at the idea of asking his father for anything. Isshin simply shrugged and then he unscrewed the cap off of the small vile which he had retrieved in the drawer and waved it in front of Yumi's nose. After a few moments the girl grimaced and turning her head away from the offending scent she opened her eyes slowly. Yumi quickly started when she found herself in unfamiliar surroundings.

"It's alright, I'm a doctor," Isshin said kindly. "I'm Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's father. He brought you here after you collapsed on the way to school." Isshin felt it was necessary not to let on more than he knew for he didn't want to risk alarming the girl.

Yumi nodded and slowly sat up on the gurney with Isshin's aid. She rested her head in her hand as she collected her thoughts. "My head feels like I've been hit with a bag of bricks."

"Well you certainly dropped like a bag of bricks after you fainted," Ichigo stated causing Yumi to blush profusely.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" Isshin questioned.

Yumi shook her head. "No I'm fine thank you," she stated solemnly and then she turned to Ichigo. "Thank you for your help, I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo stated and then glared at Uryuu, who remained quiet.

"You're going to have to take it easy for a couple of days my dear. I have no doubt this fainting spell was brought on by exhaustion and stress. Is there someone I can call for you?" Isshin asked kindly.

Yumi shook her head, saying nothing else to elder Kurosaki.

Isshin simply sat back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest. "Okay then," he shrugged. "But I must insist that you go home and rest immediately and to make sure you do I'll have these two escort you directly."

All three students were about to protest when Isshin held up his index finger. "I'll call the school and explain the situation," he stated and then turned to Ichigo. "After you get Yumi home you should be able to make it in time to finish off your morning classes."

Ichigo nodded and held out a hand to assist Yumi off the gurney. She nodded in thanks and proceeded to exit the clinic, but not before locking eyes with Uryuu and giving him a hard glare. Uryuu turned his nose up at the girl and followed her out of the room. Ichigo simply shook his head at the two and was about to follow him when his father took him by the arm.

"Dad?" Ichigo questioned.

"Make sure she goes straight to bed Ichigo and that she doesn't exert herself," Isshin stated.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his father's concern. What he said to Yumi and now to him was more than just his usual cautionary note. Instead, the vibe that he was getting from his father was that Isshin seemed to be genuinely worried about the girl. "Is there something I should know about dad?"

Isshin shook his head. "I don't know yet. But I do know that this girl was not born a Quincy and I'm afraid the energy she's using as a Quincy may be taking its toll on her."

"How would you know if she was born a Quincy?"

Isshin grinned at his son. "Like I said, I've been doing this a long time. After a while you can tell who's who by reading their spiritual pressure," he stated and then smacked Ichigo upside the head. "Which would be something useful for you to work on. Now get out of here!" He stated practically pushing Ichigo out the door.

As soon as Ichigo was out the door and clearly out of ear shot, Isshin's happy go lucky expression faded into a serious one. The seasoned shinigami made his way slowly toward the phone at his desk. He sat down and stared at it for what seemed like forever before reaching a hand behind his neck to massage it out of frustration. Sighing he pulled open the top drawer, exposing a well used address book. He flipped through its pages until he found the desired numbers he would need. He dialed the first one with ease and waited as it rang. It wasn't very often he used the phone to call his old friend, but in this situation the matter couldn't seem to wait.

"I know how you like to make an appearance, so what is such an emergency that you would forgo harassing me in person?" a suave voice stated over the phone.

"I had a visitor today that I think you need to know about," Isshin stated. The voice on the other end of the phone remained impatiently silent. "It was a certain young girl claiming to be a Quincy and the disciple of your father."

Isshin could feel the tension through the phone as Ryuuken processed the information given to him. Isshin wondered what the Quincy would do and honestly, he thought Ryuken wouldn't do a damn thing but remain as stoic as ever.

"What concern is that of mine?" Bingo! Right on!

"She had a little run in with your son this morning. I think there is something wrong with her powers – as if they're unstable," Isshin stated with concern.

"Of course they would be," Ryuken replied dryly and without any hint of emotion.

Isshin simply shook his head. "Just keep an eye on her, please. If not for me than do it for Kanae."

"Tch," Ryuken sneered over the phone. "You leave her out of this."

"Ryuken, I'm not joking. She doesn't have a proper handle on these powers."

After what seemed like a life time of silence had passed between the two Ryuken responded with "I'll look into it" before abruptly hanging up the phone.

"Well that wasn't hard at all," Isshin stated as he looked at the receiver. He sighed as he placed the phone back on the receiver. He thought about how there actually wasn't a single ounce of sarcasm in his voice as he picked up the receiver and began to dial another number.

"Hello?" A kind voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Yojin, it's me," Isshin stated.

"Isshin! How did you get this number?" Yojin questioned. At the exclamation of his name by the other man, Isshin heard the crash of a dish breaking on the floor.

"Kisuke gave it to me a long time ago," Isshin admitted. Yojin sighed on the other end. "I'm calling to let you know Yumi's been here."

"What do you mean? Is she alright?" Yojin asked frantically. "Isamu said that she looked tired. Has she gotten hurt?"

"No she's fine, just a bit of a fainting spell. Ichigo and a friend were helping her out," Isshin stated and then did a double take. "You mean you know she's in Karakura?!"

"Yes, we sent Isamu to keep an eye on her after she took off a few weeks ago," Yojin stated sadly. "We figured she'd be going back to Karakura." After a moments silence passed between the two Yojin finally spoke up. "For whatever reason Isshin, she needs to do this. She's been dwelling in the past too long and I think she needs closure so we're staying out of it. Please keep an eye on her."

"Does that mean you know about the Quincy powers as well?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah," Yojin stated. "They're becoming increasingly unstable. She didn't have time to finish her training with Soken before he was killed. I take it you've already spoken with Ryuken."

"Yeah, and I don't think he'll be much help to her. You know how he's been since Kanae…"

"Yeah," Yojin stated, cutting off Isshin before he could finish. More silence between the two men.

"Wait," Isshin stated. "I think there might be someone else who could help her out."

"Who?"

"Soken's grandson."


	4. Try Me on for Size

_The Cindered Sister _Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys! This one is a long one! Enjoy and please excuse any spelling mistakes!

The three students walked in silence, with Yumi taking the lead. None of them bothered to make conversation. Ichigo noticed that for the few blocks they walked to Yumi's apartment Uyruu continued to glare at Yumi's back, never once averting his gaze. Ichigo thought the Quincy was being unusually callous toward the girl, but then again Uryuu did not know what Isshin had said concerning Yumi's unique condition. If Ichigo understood his father correctly Quincy powers were inherited and passed down from parents to their children. That would make perfect sense since he knew Uyruu's father and grandfather were both Quincies. But what about Uyruu's mother? As far as Ichigo knew none of their friends knew anything about his mother. Ichigo chanced a glance at his friend and shook his head: he was still glaring at Yumi's back as if he was expecting her to do something.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the young prodigy; had he always been this paranoid? Leave it to Uryuu to be suspicious about everyone. But then again, the Quincy's suspicions usually proved to be valid. It was then that Ichigo turned his gaze back to Yumi. She didn't have the air of someone who was out to wreak havoc on his little town. He could tell by the angle of her head and her posture that her eyes were downcast and she seemed as if she were carrying a heavy burden.

"You really don't have to escort me the whole way you know," Yumi stated snapping Ichigo from his thoughts.

"You seem like the type of person who doesn't do as she's told," Ichigo stated.

"What gives you that impression?" Yumi asked glancing back at Ichigo and slowing her pace to match his.

"How about the fact that despite you looking like crap," Ichigo stated bluntly, receiving a slight glare from Yumi before continuing, "and the fact that you're completely exhausted you can't wait to get back out there and do whatever it is that you do."

"And what would that be exactly?" Uryuu piped up with a condescending tone.

Yumi stopped in her tracks and faced the Quincy. "Maybe if you ask nicely the next time I see you I'll tell you exactly why I'm here and what I do in my spare time," she said not without a little condescension in her own voice.

"You have no right to call yourself a Quincy or to go about Karakura hunting down and destroying Hollow," Uryuu scoffed. "You're messing up the balance."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Uryuu's last statement and thought to himself that it wasn't too long ago that his Quincy friend was doing the exact same thing in order to prove himself as the better warrior and all-around protector of Karakura.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? The Quincy King?!" Yumi spat.

"Will you two shaddup!" Ichigo yelled. "You're giving me a goddamn migraine!"

"Sorry Ichigo," Yumi said. "My apartment is just a couple of houses down."

"Fine." Ichigo stated and marched off, pulling Yumi by the sleeve behind him. When they finally reached Yumi's place – Ichigo insisted on walking her right to her door – Yumi quickly found her keys and unlocked the door.

"I suppose it would be good manners to invite you in and offer you something to drink for your trouble," Yumi stated turning toward her two classmates, but speaking only to Ichigo.

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo stated nonchalantly. "Just get some rest. I'll ask Orihime or Tatsuki to get your homework for you."

"Thanks," Yumi replied and was about to shut the door when Uryuu once again found the need to antagonize the girl.

"I want the cross," he stated holding out his right hand.

"Jesus Christ Ishida, can't you let it go for today?!" Ichigo belted.

"No I can't. Her reiatsu is a mess and like I've told her repeatedly she has no business being a Quincy," Uyruu stated.

Yumi stood in her entrance with a look of surprise as Uryuu continued to stand there with his hand out in anticipation of the cross. A sad smile crossed her features as she took in the severity of his expression and she simply shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Hand it over Yumi," Uryuu stated again with unwavering persistence.

Yumi's patience was beginning to wear thin with Uryuu. Ichigo was right, she was exhausted and the Quincy's attitude was proving to be even more tiring. Why couldn't he just leave her alone – at least for now? She had a million things running through her mind, but in the end it all centered around the reason why she came to Karakura in the first place. Only now she was going to have to accomplish her goals alone. "I'm sorry," she repeated giving Ishida a hard look. "No."

Uryuu was about to protest when Yumi yawned and then stated matter of factly, "I'm very tired now, so unless you two are a couple of perverts I suggest you leave before I get undressed."

Uryuu snorted. "I'm not leaving until you give me that cross."

Yumi yawned once more and hoping they were the kind of gentlemen she thought they were – the kind who would become extremely uncomfortable - she removed her school jacket and let it fall to the floor. She then began to make quick work of her blouse unbuttoning the top to reveal a white camisole underneath.

"Stop doing that, we're leaving!" Ichigo protested throwing a hand over his eyes as a blush began to creep over his face. Uryuu wasn't faring much better, as his face also went tomato red. Without a second thought Ichigo made quick work to haul Uryuu by the back of his collar out of Yumi's small apartment.

A small smile appeared on Yumi's face as she quickly shut the door and locked it. "I'm glad that got rid of them," she said to herself with a tad bit of satisfaction. She then walked over to her futon and sat down with the intent of removing her socks. However, the allure of the comfort of her futon and her pillow soon won out and before she knew it her head fell to the pillow, her heavy eyes closed and she was asleep.

It wasn't until they had reached what Ichigo had deemed a safe distance from Yumi's apartment – which turned out to be several blocks – that he released Uryuu's collar.

"What the Hell, Kurosaki?!" Uryuu belted out at he straightened his collar.

"I wasn't going to stick around when she started to strip and I wasn't going to leave you alone with her. You probably would've taken advantage of her," Ichigo stated eyeballing Uryuu.

"I'm not as depraved as you are Kurosaki, so don't even put me in the same category as you. Pervert! I saw you sneak a peek from between your fingers!" Uryuu bit back.

"At least I covered my eyes and didn't gawk. You should see your face, it's still red!" Ichigo laughed, pointing at his friend.

"At least I'm not acting like a child," Uryuu stated pushing his glasses back onto his face. "Now, don't you think we should get to school? Or do you want to continue the finger pointing and get detention?" He asked walking away from Ichigo.

"You are such a dick sometimes," Ichigo scoffed as he followed Uryuu.

Orihime looked quizzically from the small sheet of paper she held in her hand to the building before her. It was late afternoon nearly supper time – by the time she reached Yumi's apartment building. It was a short three story walk-up with walls painted a pale yellow. The small peaked roof of the building sported terracotta tiles, and the doors were painted a light brown in what looked like an attempt to give the building some continuity.

Stuffing the paper into the pocket of her skirt Orihime made her way through the small archway to a flight of stairs which would take her to the second floor. Adjusting her school bag to ensure that it was secure Orihime skipped up the steps humming until she reached the landing of the second story. She took a quick glance around, looking for the first apartment which would indicate where she should go. The numbers appeared to be ascending to the right of where she was standing and so with a small smile to herself in congratulations Orihime walked on until she reached Yumi's apartment – number 205.

Orihime had to admit to herself that she was a bit apprehensive about knocking on Yumi's door, feeling that in some way she would disturb the new girl. In the few weeks since she had arrived Orihime noticed that Yumi always kept to herself. She never once mentioned any family or friends from Komae. Orihime would watch as she left every day after school – a quick goodbye and then she would be gone before Orihime could ask her if she wanted to join them for shopping, or movies, or even to share in the baked bread she had brought with her as an after school snack. Orihime would often listen as Tatsuki or Keigo remarked on how tired Yumi would look every morning.

It wasn't until that very morning that she found out the reason for Yumi's distance. It was the vibe that was emanating from Uryuu as soon as he had entered into their classroom that threw her off. The scowl on his face was impenetrable and she had to wait until Ichigo had explained the situation to them during their lunch break to understand the reason for her Quincy friend's mood.

Orihime sighed. Even after Ichigo had explained to their group what was going on she didn't understand the reason for the Quincy's hostility. She quickly shook herself from her thoughts – she was given an important assignment by Kurosaki-kun after all! She pulled out the homework she had collected for Yumi from her bag and knocked on the door.

No answer. Orihime knocked once again. "Ano, Yumi-chan? Are you there?"

Orihime was about to knock a third time when the door inched open, revealing Yumi's disheveled appearance.

"Orihime?" Yumi asked rubbing her left eye. She was still wearing her blouse and skirt, now disheveled along with her hair.

"I'm sorry Yumi-chan, I didn't mean to wake you up but Kurosaki-kun asked me if I could drop your homework off after school."

Yumi moved her and from her eye and looked at Orihime quizzically. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 5 o'clock. I'm sorry, I would've been here much sooner but I had handy crafts club after school and…" Orihime paused when both girls' stomachs let out a ferocious growl. Both looked at each other. Yumi smiled while Orihime giggled. "I was just on my way to get some of this really great ramen for dinner. Would you like to come with me?"

Orihime could sense the apprehensiveness that was coming from Yumi after she had asked her to tag along for dinner, so the beauty did the only thing she could think of: Clasping her hands together as if in prayer and putting on her biggest puppy dog eyes Orihime began to stare down the girl.

Orihime's pleading glare was beginning to make Yumi incredibly uncomfortable. Her stomach wasn't helping matters either, as it let out yet another growl demanding to be fed. Sighing more loudly than was necessary Yumi bowed her head in defeat to Orihime. "Okay, you win. Just let me fix myself up first," Yumi stated opening the door wider so that Orihime could enter into her small apartment and wait in relative comfort.

Orihime smiled in triumph as Yumi allowed her into her home.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting company," Yumi stated blushing at the mess of clothes and books strewn about the tiny apartment. "Please, make yourself comfortable while I get ready," Yumi added and then running about the room gathered up a pair of disgarded jeans and a long sleeve purple shirt before running off to her bathroom, leaving Orihime to look around the small room.

To her left there was a small closet which Yumi was using as a coat closet. Orihime was able to gather as much because there was a black leather coat sleeve sticking out of the door. Her eyes continued to follow the wall at the end of which was the bathroom where Yumi was presently getting ready. Against the wall opposite from where Orihime was currently standing was Yumi's futon, unmade for the obvious reason she had been sleeping when Orihime had woken her up. There was a small nightstand with a small lamp and a small photo next to it. The covers were nothing special, just plain white like, Orihime imagined, one would find in a hotel room. Close to where the bed was and to Orihime's right she could see a small kitchenette with washer and dryer in complete disarray. Opposite the bed on the wall directly to Orihime's right was a rather large picture window with the drapes drawn and a small shelf under it with a few books on it. Finally, there was a small coffee table at the center of the room. In the entirety of the small space Orihime could discern no defining features that would indicate that _this _was Yumi's home – all except for the small photo on the nightstand.

Orihime approached the nightstand and stood before it observing the small frame. It was a simple black frame in which there was a picture of a much younger Yumi – probably around six or seven years old – with a girl the same age who had coffee coloured hair and blue eyes the same colour as Yumi's hair. Both girls were smiling and looked absolutely carefree in their childhood. Just as Orihime was beginning to wonder about the other girl in the picture, the sound of Yumi surfacing from the bathroom roused the beauty from her thoughts.

Despite the fact that Orihime had quickly turned from what she had been occupied with, Yumi did notice but rather than let on that she had noticed Yumi quickly deflected the situation and went for the door automatically. "We should get going before any sort of dinner crowd shows up."

"Sure!" Orihime nodded and placing Yumi's forgotten homework on the coffee table, followed the other girl out the door.

"I can't believe I slept the entire day," Yumi admonished as the cook at the ramen stall they were sitting at passed her the bowl of ramen she had ordered.

"Oou mustoo been weawy tiwed," Orihime stated with a mouth full of noodles.

Yumi smiled at the carefree nature of the girl beside her as she swallowed another bite of her own food.

Orihime giggled and then became every so serious. "I only get that tired when the little green men play tennis in my brain at night." Of course this particular statement caused Yumi to stare at the girl wide-eyed and open mouthed as her chopsticks slumped back into her bowl. "But," Orihime continued with a smile as if what she were saying was normal, "thankfully that doesn't happen very often anymore – too busy helping Kurosaki-kun with his shinigami duties."

"Just how many people know about Kurosaki's…" Yumi looked around and whispered behind her hand to Orihime. "Extra-curricular activities?"

"Just his closest friends," Orihime stated nonchalantly thinking once again of the orange haired shinigami and to a particular conversation they had had earlier that morning after they had listened to Uryuu's tirade about the new girl.

_"Oi Inoue, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ichigo asked nodding his head to the right and pointing away from their group of friends._

_ Orihime nodded, blushing ever so slightly following Ichigo a few feet away from where their friends were seated. She couldn't help but feel everyone's eyes on them at that very moment. The fact that Keigo was whining about Ichigo stealing all of the good looking chicks for himself again wasn't helping matters either._

_ "What is it Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime questioned._

_ "I was wondering if you could do a little digging?" He asked, receiving a confused look from Orihime. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, not quite sure himself of what he was asking. Feeling that clarification of his intentions would be best, he did just that. "Crap, I'm really not good at this stuff…Just find out what you can about Yumi when you drop her homework off after school."_

_ "Why is that Kurosaki-kun? Surely she isn't dangerous," Orihime stated, still confused by her friend's request._

_ "Trust me Inoue, if I thought she was dangerous I wouldn't let you anywhere near her," Ichigo stated boldly causing Orihime to blush a little. Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "I just get a vibe from her. She looks like she could use some help."_

_ A look of casual surprise graced Orihime's features with Ichigo's somewhat uncharacteristic admission. Ichigo was usually more abrupt when he decided to help someone and never pussy footed around such an issue. Yet, Orihime trusted his instincts and would do as her friend asked._

_ "Well, if it's so you can help Yumi-chan…I'll see what I can do," Orihime smiled as she flexed her right arm._

Orihime shook herself from her thoughts as a voice kept echoing through her mind calling her name. It was Yumi, who was staring at Orihime with a very concerned look on her face. "Ahaa, sorry about that Yumi-chan."

"You scared the crap out of me. One minute you were telling me about Ichigo and the next you went all catatonic. I think you also might have a little drool on your chin," Yumi stated a little disconcerted while pointing at Orihime's face.

Orihime giggled a bit as she wiped the drool from her mouth. "Sorry about that, just started thinking about dessert!"

"You're pretty care free for someone who lives on their own," Yumi commented her eyes becoming downcast. "To be honest when we first met I thought you were a little immature – fawning over Ichigo like you do."

Orihime blushed profusely at Yumi's statement. "I do n-not!"

Yumi smiled, "Don't worry I haven't let on and I won't. That's your business."

Both girls sat in silence for the next few moments, finishing off their meals and enjoying each other's company. For Yumi it had been such a long time since she had just hung out with a friend – or even had a friend to chit chat about boys with, of all things. It was at that moment that the words her brother had said to her were beginning to hit hard. Was she obsessed?

"Ne Yumi-chan, why did you come to Karakura?" Orihime questioned as they walked along the shore of the small river that wove its way through Karakura. "Does it have something to do with that girl in the photo in your apartment?"

Yumi stopped walking.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about that," she said in reply to Orihime.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be nosy at your apartment."

Yumi shook her head, "No, it was out in plain sight. That's my twin sister Kazuko."

** "**Ohhh!" Orihime stated in realization. "So are you here because you're doing something for her?"

Yumi shook her head once again.

"No she was killed a few years ago by a….HOLLOW!" Yumi shouted pointing behind Orihime.

Orihime reacted quickly, much to Yumi's surprise, erecting her shield just as the Hollow brought down its razor sharp claws.

"You've clearly done this before," Yumi called to Orihime as they dodged another one of the beast's claws.

"I've had a lot of practice!" Orihime shouted, wordlessly summoning Tsubaki to strike the hollow right in the center of its mask.

Just as Orihime set Tsubaki upon the hollow, Yumi swiped her hand past her left thigh summoning her Quincy bow. Pulling the light string away from the bow, a bow of purple energy formed and taking aim she let her arrow fly. The hollow dodged the attack, proving to be much quicker than Yumi had previously thought.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled frustrated, letting off more arrows at the creature, the Hollow dodging each an every attempt Yumi made. Each and every attempt she made became weaker, the hollow was merely deflecting her shots now, not even bothering to dodge them. Orihime's attacks however were more effective, but could it actually slay the hollow?

"I don't understand," Yumi said.

"Don't worry Yumi-chan, I'm sure help is on the way!" Orihime said optimistically, erecting her shield once again.

"But I should be able to take down a simple Hollow!" Yumi cried, placing every last ounce of her power and strength into her next shot. Orihime watched as a purple haze of energy seemed to form around her and how a moment before she took her shot Yumi looked as if she were about to collapse. Yet, she shook off her fatigue and made the shot only to have it deflected once again by the Hollow.

Orihime watched as Yumi screamed in frustration and ran at the beast, despite Orihime's protests. But Yumi didn't care. She hated this thing, just like all the others. She hated them and wanted to exact the ultimate punishment upon it. Why? Why were her gifts failing her now? What good were they if she couldn't take down a goddam Hollow? "Soken-san, why?!" She screamed and leapt at the Hollow, unconcerned with the fact that she had no weapons to defend herself with. She balled her right hand into a fist and just as she was about to strike the Hollow, she felt herself being pulled out of the way.

Yumi struggled against the unwanted help, desperate to get free and back to the Hollow before it could hurt anyone. "Let me go!" She grunted out as she was unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

"What the Hell were you thinking going up against a Hollow like that?!" Ichigo yelled, shaking his fist at Yumi.

"She wasn't thinking. That's the problem," Uryuu scoffed as he fired off a few hundred shots at the large Hollow, disorienting it. He came to land beside Ichigo and Yumi.

"Yumi-chan!" Orihime yelled as she and Chad joined the rest of the group. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine," Ichigo stated eyeballing Yumi. "You," he stated pointed at Yumi. "Stay put!" He instructed, and in one great leap toward the Hollow Ichigo brought his zanpaku-to down upon it. The Hollow was cleansed and it evaporated into thin air.

"Tch," Ichigo scoffed rejoining his friends and a disgruntled Yumi. "I'm starting to believe what he's saying about you," he stated pointing at Uryuu.

Yumi simply glared at the fellow Quincy, who glared right back.

"You have no control whatsoever of your abilities! You're like an infant flailing about when you fire your arrows!" Uryuu scolded.

Yumi's jawline tightened as did her fists at her side. "Do you look down on every new person you meet? Or am I just special?"

"You're not special, trust me," Ichigo blatantly stated. "You should've seen the shit he put me through when he first met me."

"I didn't put you through anything that wasn't warranted," Uryuu quipped, adjusting his glasses.

"But you have changed since then Ishida," Chad piped up.

"Not for the better I think," Uryuu stated and turned to Yumi once again. "Why do you need that cross so badly? You have no skill whatsoever."

Yumi continued to glare at him, her mouth set in a firm line.

"Spill it carrots," Ichigo stated resting Zangetsu on his shoulder. "Tell us why you're here."

Yumi rolled her eyes at what Ichigo was trying to do.

"If you're trying to intimidate me…"

"Yumi-chan please, we're trying to help you," Orihime stated placing a friendly hand on Yumi's shoulder.

Silence followed for the next few moments as Yumi quickly thought over her options, and deciding that it would be more prudent to have her new classmates assist her she finally gave up the information they were seeking.

"Well, seeing as how I've been here for nearly a month and have absolutely no leads whatsoever…"

"Leads, for what?" Ichigo interjected.

"Other than looking for Soken-san, I'm also looking for a particular Hollow," Yumi stated, causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

"What makes you think it's in Karakura?" Chad questioned.

"Because this is the last place I saw it over nine years ago and where it was reported to have been seen again four months ago."

"What?" Ichigo questioned, confused.

"It's a particularly powerful monster," Yumi stated with disgust. "And it goes by the name of Ceph Devilish."


	5. Infinite Space Decides the Fate

_The Cindered Sister _Chapter 4

A/N: Again with the waiting right?! What the Hell! I went through a bad bit of writer's block, not to mention Christmas, and planning a June wedding! Hope you all enjoy and that it was worth the wait.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Ishida bit out causing everyone in the group to look at him with looks of astonishment on their faces. "Are you really that naïve to think that it would still be hanging around Karakura after all of these years?"

"I know for a fact that Ceph has been lurking around the city," Yumi stated.

"Oh really?" Ishida questioned with an undertone of cynicism in his voice. "Is that why you needed to find my grandfather? To kill a Hollow?!"

"Ishida, don't you think you're being a little harsh?" the gentle giant piped up.

"Sado-kun is right Ishida-kun. We have to help," Orihime said and turned to Yumi who was staring daggers at the Quincy. "How did you find out it was here?"

"The shinigami in Komae knew about the Hollow when I inquired about it," Yumi said.

"The shinigami in Komae?" ichigo asked. He had never really thought of shinigami outside of Karakura before – well, other than Soul Society of course. Was there a shinigami in every town? All over the world?

"Yes, she's been assigned to Komae for several years now. She told me stories of the Hollow's barbarity when she had first been assigned to the area. Apparently the thing was a prolific hunter before disappearing altogether a couple of years ago," Yumi stated, pulling Ichigo from his thoughts.

"So, what does Karakura have to do with it?" Ishida piped up.

"The trail ends here," Yumi stated. "Up until recently there hadn't been any activity from this particular hollow. But, with all the high amounts of spiritual activity surrounding the city, it's decided to resurface – at least, that's what Yuki told me."

"Yuki?" Orihime asked. "Is that the name of the shinigami?"

Yumi nodded once more. "This little town is pretty famous in Soul Society...Oh I almost forgot!" She stated as she shoved a hand into her pocket and immediately withdrew a piece of paper. She handed it to Ichigo. "Yuki gave this to me before I left…said this person would be able to help if I needed it."

Ichigo unfolded the small piece of paper and cringed when he saw the name and address written down. "Seriously?!"

"What is it Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked leaning closer toward Ichigo to get a better look at the paper in his hand. "Oh! Will we be going to see Urahara-san then?"

"You know this guy?" Yumi questioned.

Chad nodded. "Urahara has helped us out before."

"And if anyone knows anything about anything going on in Karakura it would be Urahara-san!" Orihime said excitedly.

"Mmmm what a delightful aroma," Urahara stated breathing in the fragrant chai scent from his steaming hot cup of tea. He slurped the beverage a little, testing to see whether or not it had cooled since the last time he had sampled it. Deeming it cool enough, he took a gulp before placing the half empty cup back onto the table.

"Are you sure we can't get you any refreshments Keisotsu-san?" Urahara asked the young man sitting across from him with the mud coloured hair and bright blue eyes.

"No, really I'm fine," Isamu stated holding his hands up and shaking his head. "To be quite frank Urahara-san I stopped by here as a kindness to my parents."

"What do you mean stopped here? You've been freeloading for the last few days!" Jinta shouted. As a result Tessai clocked him in the head with one of his massive fists to silence the young red head.

Urahara smiled, pulling out his fan and fanning himself with it. "We're always happy to entertain old friends…or their children."

Isamu could do nothing but smile awkwardly and scratch the back of his head in discomfort.

"I really am grateful for all the trouble you've gone to for me since I got back," Isamu said.

"Don't be silly!" Urahara said joyfully. "It's been our pleasure to assist you in your efforts to help your sister."

"I wouldn't so much call it helping as protecting," Isamu stated.

"Neither you or your parents did explain why she came here in the first place."

Isamu closed his eyes and his brow furrowed as if he was recalling a painful memory.

"Does it have something to do with Kazuko?" Urahara questioned, a silvery eye popping out from under his signature hat.

"How did…?"

"Your parents and I have been good friends for a very long time," Urahara stated finishing off his tea. Ururu, ever so silent, poured him another cup. "You're sister took her death quite hard."

"She hasn't been the same since. No one has."

"Then why allow Yumi to carry on as she has been?"

"It's not a question of allowing her to do it. It's what keeps her sane I guess," Isamu admitted. "Yumi blames herself for what happened and there's nothing any of us can say or do to make her believe otherwise."

Silence passed between the occupants of the room. There was nothing else that could be said on that particular subject. It was best left for another place and a different time. It wasn't until a knocking came at the front of the store did everyone stir. Urahara smiled coyly from under his hat as Tessai rose to attend to the door. He also knew exactly who was there.

"Good evening Tessai-san! Is Urahara-san available?" Orihime's demure voice chimed from the front of the store.

"I should get going," Isamu stated as he began to rise. "I don't want to intrude on you and your guests."

"Nonsense," Urahara smiled, motioning Isamu to sit back down. The young man complied.

"In here Orihime-san!" Urahara called out jovially annunciating every syllable in her name. Urahara smiled at the comments he overheard as his visitors made their way to the back of the shop.

"What a strange little store," Yumi commented as she quickly examined a few containers on a shelf.

"You have no idea," Ichigo stated. "Just wait until you meet the owner."

"There is no point to us coming here," Uryuu quipped. "I doubt Urahara would be of any help in this particular situation."

"Doubting my abilities Ishida-san? That's a bit disrespectful," Urahara chimed as Tessai slid open the door to the back room where Urahara and Isamu were seated. Ururu quickly rose from her position and pulling Jinta alongside her, bowed to the new comers and exited the room with Tessai.

** "**Oi Ururu, can you please bring back some more refreshments when you have a moment," Urahara shouted and then turned to Ichigo. "Long time no see Kurosaki-san. What can I do for you today?"

"It's not for me Urahara," Ichigo stated and then moved aside and pulled Yumi forward.

Upon seeing her brother Yumi's gaze turned from one of curiousness into anger.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. The callous tone in her voice didn't escape anyone.

Isamu quickly stood up towering over his little sister. "I could ask you the same thing."

Everyone simply gawked at the two as they continued to stare daggers at one another. The tension in the room was growing far too intense for the inhabitants and it was finally Ichigo with his direct nature that finally cut it.

"What the hell is going on? Who is this guy?!"

"My brother," Yumi stated.

"Her brother," Isamu stated.

Nothing happened for the next few moments as everyone, with the exception of Urahara, attempted to process the information.

"What is it that I can help you with my dear?" Urahara questioned.

Chancing to glance away from her brother's higher-than-thou glare, Yumi turned to answer Urahara's question about what she had come to him in the first place. It was just as Yumi was about to ask whether or not Urahara knew any information about Ceph Devlish that she had another thought…

"How do you know about this guy Isamu?"

"Mom and dad arranged for me to stay here while I was checking up on you," Isamu stated, looking somewhat confused. "How do you know about him?"

It was at that moment that Isamu took note of the look on his sister's face. Yumi went from confusion to a sudden realization. It was in that moment that each knew what the other was thinking.

"You didn't find out about Urahara-san from mom and dad, did you?" Isamu asked.

"They knew about him the whole time. They knew that he was the one that could help me find that damn Hollow and they didn't say anything!"

"Uh, excuse me," Urahara said, but was quickly cut off by Isamu's rebuttle.

"I have no idea what the Hell you're talking about, how could this guy help you find a Hollow? He's only a simple shop keeper!"

"Bullshit," Yumi swore, shocking everyone in the room with her abruptness. "The three of you have been trying to hold me back!"

"You're damn right we have. You're being a brat!"

"Would you two shut the hell up!" Ichigo shouted causing all eyes to turn on him. Ichigo quickly cleared his throat. "Urahara, we brought Yumi here because she's on the hunt for a particular Hollow. Have you seen or heard anything in the last few weeks?"

Urahara sat back against one of the many throw cushions which littered the floor. He sat in silence for a few moments in deep thought.

"Please, the shinigami in Komae told me that I would find it here and that you could help," Yumi said sounding utterly exhausted, having had no leads until now.

Urahara halted his pondering and looked at Yumi – not just a once over as beforehand when they had first burst into the shop – he really looked at her this time. He noticed the weariness in her eyes and the dark circles that framed them. But he also saw determination in them. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply extending his senses outward feeling the energy in the room. Urahara could feel them all– Ichigo's overbearing reiatsu, the warmth of Orihime's, the strength in Chad's, Uryuu's controlled and even flowing reiastu, and even the subtle energies that were emanating from Isamu. It was the feel of Yumi's reiastu that caused his eyes to snap open, startling the girl.

It was so different. So foreign. It was almost as if every bit of reiatsu that enveloped her was in a constant tug of war – flowing inward, only to be sucked outward, draining her body.

Urahara stood suddenly and made his way toward Yumi. Once he reached her he took hold of her hand causing her to jump back in surprise. She glared at him wondering just what in the Hell he thought he was doing humming and hawing over her like some sick child.

"This is a waste of time," Yumi stated, pulling her hand away from the stranger. "I didn't come here for this. I'm leaving."

"Urahara, what is it?" Orihime asked quickly, hoping that his answer might catch Yumi's attention.

Urahara was about to offer some sort of long winded explanation when Isamu stood and cut him off.

"It's time to stop playing Quincy and come home Yumi," Isamu stated.

Yumi froze in her tracks and stood rigid.

Everyone stood aghast, mouth open, slack jawed and unable to form any sort of coherent words that would allow them to ask for an explanation. Even Isamu knew.

Uryuu grinded his teeth. How many more people knew about the Quincy because of Yumi?

Urahara seized the moment of tense silence and piped up.

"Well that certainly explains the diminished reiatsu," he stated stroking his chin and turned to Isamu. "I didn't realize you had any sort of sixth sense."

Isamu shrugged and Urahara chuckled.

"You need to give us more of an explanation than that," Uryuu demanded.

"Oh yes, you're quite right Ishida-san," Urahara said. He quickly cleared his throat and then once again turned his attention to Yumi. "How far back does the Quincy line go in your family?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," Yumi bit out.

"It has to do with everything," Uryuu interjected and then looked to Isamu.

"As far as I know we aren't descended from any. Yumi received some training when she was younger from Ishida Soken and I assumed that was why she had come here – to continue with that…among other things," Isamu replied and glared at his sister, knowing full well that she was planning on taking on a particularly powerful Hollow by herself. He quickly became confused and his gazed softened when he noticed Yumi, whose eyes welled with tears. He then looked to everyone else in the room who had somber looks on their faces. All except Uryuu, who bore a stern and unwavering expression.

"What is it?" Isamu asked and watched as a tear or maybe two fell from Yumi's eyes. It was then that he understood. "Yumi, I'm so sorry."

Yumi shook her head and took a deep breath. She said nothing and wiped away the errant tears no longer willing to show herself as weak in front of Uryuu. She knew he already thought her incapable and unworthy of the power and techniques Soken had taught her and she could not afford to show any more weakness.

"It doesn't matter," Yumi stated proudly. "I can take care of it myself."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime chided.

"He's right Orihime," Ichigo stated putting a hand on her shoulder to quiet her before she continued. He looked toward a wide eyed Yumi. "If you're going to go through with this you're definitely going to need help."

"Don't encourage her Kurosaki," Uryuu stated. "She's bleeding reiatsu and has no control over her powers."

"What the Hell is your problem?" Isamu suddenly shouted at Uryuu. "A few days ago you were all buddy-buddy with her and walking her home…"

"This isn't any of your concern," Uryuu stated. "Stay out of –"

Uryuu suddenly found himself being thrown up against a wall with Isamu's fist tightly closed around the front of his shirt. Ichigo started, but Urahara held out an arm to stop him.

"I'm her older brother. I'm here – now, trying to keep her safe. I was born first to protect her," Isamu stated through his teeth pushing the Quincy into the wall just a bit more. "So what I'm wondering is what kind of pompous ass would ask that sort of question?"

"A Quincy," Ichigo stated rolling his eyes.

"Stop it!" Yumi shouted. "Just stay out of it Isamu!"

Isamu quickly released Uryuu, setting him on the floor and he turned to his sister.

"Yumi, I – "

"You left!" She shouted at him as tears of frustration crept at the corner of her eyes. Yumi shook with anger and frustration not caring that she had an audience. "The first chance you had to get out of Komae you took it! So don't you dare show up and try to act like a hero when I know all you wanted to do was run away!"

"I didn't run away!"

"You couldn't deal with Kazuko's death, so you left!"

"God dammit!" Isamu yelled in frustration coming nose to nose with Yumi. "I didn't run away. I had to leave because of school!"

"Keisotsu-san –" Orihime tried to calmly interject, knowing that despite Isamu's best intentions he wasn't helping matters by yelling back and forth with a sister who clearly couldn't be reasoned with.

"Coward!"

Isamu couldn't help what he did next. He saw red and in a flash his fist flew and made contact with the wall next to Yumi's head.

Everyone stood wide eyed and stunned, not knowing what to do or how to react to the personal laundry which was clearly being aired out in front of them.

Even Isamu stood shell shocked at what he had just done and quickly removed his fist from the paper-thin wall. Small bits of plaster and paint stuck to his knuckles as some other bits fell to the floor. He shook his head, as if trying to erase his actions from his mind. He looked up at his sister, who stood calm, the remnants of a sad expression turning into one that was stone cold.

"Yumi, I – " he tried to find the words, ashamed of his actions.

"You left," She stated quietly and then cut him off again before he could say anything. "You left me all alone."

With those final words, Yumi bolted from the store and out into the night.

Isamu stood in the door way of the small room, unsure of whether or not he should follow her.

"You should go after her," Orihime stated sadly.

Isamu simply shook his head and said, "I don't think she would want to talk to me right now."

"Well that just proves that what she was saying was right," Ichigo stated.

"What do you mean?" Isamu asked.

"You are a coward," Ichigo stated pushing past Isamu whose body stiffened with the insult. Ichigo turned back toward him as he headed for the shop entrance and said, "I don't know you, but I have two little sisters and I would be ashamed of myself for acting like you are right now when they needed me."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Isamu stated defensively, placing his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo looked from Isamu's eyes to the hand on his shoulder then back again before shrugging it off.

"You're right. I don't know what's going on, which is really starting to get old," Ichigo stated and then walked off.

Orihime quickly followed Ichigo from the room and caught up with him outside of the shop.

"Kurosaki-kun," she said coming up behind him and stopping as he did. "You're going to go and find her aren't you?"

Ichigo nodded. "I want to know what's going on. I want to help."

Orihime smiled. This was just like Ichigo.

"She's a good person, Kurosaki-kun…a good person who has suffered a terrible loss."

It was Ichigo's turn to smile. "It sounds like you had a talk with her as well."

Orihime smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Inoue," Ichigo said and then began to walk off. If Inoue got the impression that she did from spending the afternoon with Yumi – on top of what they had learned in the last hour – then that's all Ichigo needed to help this girl. "I'll go and see what the plan is!" Ichigo shouted as he jogged off.

Orihime smiled to herself. As soon as the orange hair was out of sight she turned and went back into the shop to tell the others.

Ichigo walked through the lamp lit streets of Karakura lost as to which direction Yumi would have taken. He soon found himself walking along the familiar banks of the river. The night air was warm; a sure sign that summer was creeping in.

Ichigo sighed. Where could she have gone? He scanned the banks of the river and seeing no one he rolled his eyes in irritation. Maybe his father was right and he should get a hang on the whole reiatsu-sensing thing. Inhaling deeply, Ichigo closed his eyes and allowed his senses to stretch out over the area around him. He could see as the spirit threads began to appear in his mind's eye. He concentrated on the one person he needed to find. His brow furrowed. It was much harder now that he was looking for human reiatsu. Looking for Rukia was easier than looking for Yumi. At least shinigamis' threads were colour coded!

Just as he was about to give up with his current method he felt a spike in spiritual pressure. His eyes flew open and he broke into a run. He cursed at his speed. He would be much faster as a shinigami. Ichigo came upon a local park – the energy was coming from somewhere nearby. He quickly found his substitute badge and ducking behind a small bush he pushed it to his chest. Without a second glance to ensure that his body would go unnoticed behind the bush, Ichigo quickly leapt away using his shunpo to carry himself through the air.

Ichigo landed in a small play area near a swing set just in time to witness Yumi in action. He watched as she set her feet and took aim at the Hollow in front of her. Her concentration was so intense that she didn't even notice Ichigo's presence. Without the least bit of hesitation she released the glowing purple arrow, which buried itself it the Hollow's torso. With a great howl the monster disintegrated into nothingness.

Ichigo noted the small look of satisfaction on Yumi's face as she allowed her bow to vanish into thin air. It reminded him of the look another Quincy would get on occasion.

"That was impressive," Ichigo stated as he approached Yumi.

She looked at Ichigo, but said nothing.

"I just came here to talk," Ichigo said throwing up his hands.

"You're not going to lecture me are you about how I should show more respect to Nii-chan?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I actually thought your brother was being a bit of an ass."

Yumi smiled a little and then just as quickly as the smile appeared, it faded.

"I've never seen him act like that," she said walking over to a swing and sitting down on it. Ichigo followed, but did not sit. He simply stood before her.

"Like what?"

"Angry."

Ichigo blinked, surprised at Yumi's comment. "Are you serious?"

Yumi nodded and finally looked right at Ichigo, who had the most perturbed expression on his face.

"I mean, he was a typical big brother when we were younger – he would terrorize me and my sisters endlessly. But he would also stand up for us at school; taking care of the bigger kids who'd pick on me because of my hair or the way the I spoke – oh, I had a lisp," Yumi explained.

"But that changed when your sister died," Ichigo stated.

"Things changed. We both changed," Yumi stated squeezing her hands together in a ball.

Ichigo was holding out for more of an explanation that would help him decipher the girl in front of him, but that's not what he got.

"I'm not crazy or obsessed," Yumi stated, practically pleading. "This is something I need to do!"

Ichigo never considered himself particularly adept at figuring things out; most of the time he just left that to Ishida and went on with the fighting. It only took this conversation with Yumi for him to fully understand what was going on.

"It killed your sister," Ichigo stated point blank. "The Hollow you're looking for."

Yumi nodded, her eyes threatening to unleash a torrent of suppressed emotion.

"Kazuko was my twin sister," Yumi elaborated. "Ever since that day I feel like I've lost half of myself. That's why I need to do this. I need my own closure for what that thing did to me – to my family."

Ichigo approached Yumi and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I know exactly how you feel."

"How?"

"My mother," was all he said and needed to say.

"How many families do these things rip apart?" Yumi asked rhetorically.

Ichigo pulled his hand from her shoulder and began to walk away. Yumi watched him go, confused – until he turned and looked over his shoulder.

"If you're going to get rid of that asshole Hollow, you're going to need some help," Ichigo stated and continued to walk off.

Yumi smiled, hopped off the swing, and ran after the young shinigami. Finally, she had someone who could understand.


	6. Burn and Burn to Get Under the Skin

_The Cindered Sister _Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the wait again. It was a crazy summer – I went and got married! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Enjoy and don't forget to point out things that don't make sense!

Ichigo stood with his back against the fence just outside of Urahara's shop early Saturday morning – so early in fact that there was only the faint glow of morning light in the sky. The sun had not yet begun to rise. Ichigo looked up and the sky above him was still dark and twinkled with stars. At least he could be glad of the fact that it wasn't raining and that the morning air was comfortably warm. And what was the reason he was waiting outside of Urahara's at such an ungodly hour?

Ichigo looked down at his watch. 4:59AM. He was seconds away from wondering where his friends were when the sound of footsteps caused him to look up and see Orihime and Chad making their way down the small street. Orihime waved happily and Ichigo returned the gesture. Uryuu had yet to make his appearance. He was never tardy and so Ichigo surmised that he had decided, much to the annoyance of the young shinigami, not to come this morning.

Of course, it was the prerogative of the Quincy to prove his foe wrong and landed only mere inches from Ichigo, having simply dropped in from above. They both glared at each other.

"What the Hell was that Ishida?!"

"What was what?"

"You practically landed on my damn head!"

"Are you always this dramatic so early in the morning?"

"Are you always such a dick so early in the morning?"

"Ah-hah, good morning," Orihime said attempting to break the tension. "Sado-kun and I brought snacks for everyone."

Ichigo's attention quickly shifted from Uryuu to Orihime who held up a back with a happy grin on her face.

"That's great, thanks Inoue," Ichigo stated.

"Where is Keisotsu?" Sado inquired looking around.

Ichigo shrugged.

"It figures she wouldn't show up after all the arm pulling we did," Uryuu scoffed.

"Did you ever think that she might already be inside?" asked Isamu with his cool voice as he appeared opposite the group.

"Good morning Keisotsu-san," Orihime greeted with her cheerful smile. "Will you also be joining us this morning?"

Isamu nodded and then walked past the group into the courtyard.

"You know she only agreed to this with the stipulation that you keep your distance," Ichigo stated as the elder Keisotsu passed him.

"You let me worry about that," Isamu stated and continued into Urahara's shop. The rest of the group followed him in and were quickly greeted by Tessai.

"Good morning Tessai-san," Orihime chimed once again.

"Good morning," Tessai responded and then made a gesture toward the back of the store. "If you'll please come with me, Urahara and Keisotsu-san have already begun below."

"What do you mean Tessai-san?" Ichigo asked.

"Keisotsu-san arrived nearly an hour ago," Tessai commented as he opened the trap door in the floor and gestured downward. "Please," he said.

The five descended one by one down the ladder into Urahara's subterranean training grounds one after another. As soon as Isamu touched the ground and took in the sight around him: the hills, sand and the blue sky, he let out a whistle.

"All this under his tiny shop," Isamu stated a little bewildered.

"And the perfect place for our exercises to go unnoticed," Urahara stated cheerfully as he approached the newcomers. "Welcome Keisotsu-san, what a pleasure to have you join us this morning."

Isamu smirked and shook his head. "Yeah I know. But I think I can help."

"I think you can too," Urahara stated.

"Where is Keisotsu, Urahara-san?" Ichigo asked.

"She's finishing her warm up," Urahara stated with a smile. "Please follow me."

Urahara led the group around a short rock face that seemed to jut out of nowhere. It was then that everyone took notice of the small explosions and the rising dust that followed. They all looked at the former captain quizzically. He continued forward, walking up what appeared to be small staircase carved into the surface of the stone. They followed suit rising above the explosions and dust.

"Urahara-san, what's going on?" Orihime questioned.

"I asked Keisotsu-san if she could come a little early this morning so that I could assess her," Urahara stated looking out at the cloud of dust before them. He was about to continue when Yumi suddenly leapt out from the cloud into the air above them, turned 180 degrees and fired off two arrows before disappearing once again beneath the dust. Then they heard rustling and the footsteps of something rather large before Yumi appeared again on a smaller rock face opposite them. She landed hard on her feet and surveyed the area below her. They could tell by the movement of her shoulders that she was trying to catch her breath and yet her eyes remained completely focused and alert as she awaited whatever it is that she was fighting.

"Urahara-san, what's going on?" Ichigo asked stepping forward, his eyes not moving from Yumi – the loose t-shirt and bicycle short she wore bearing the signs of struggle.

"He's trying to assess her reiatsu and skill level," came Yoruichi's voice as she appeared behind them. "Her skills are rudimentary, but her focus is excellent."

"And what would either of you know about Quincy skills and abilities?" Uryuu questioned, rather annoyed.

"Kisuke knows a lot more than you give him credit for," Yoruichi stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But unfortunately not nearly enough as an actual Quincy," he stated looking at Uryuu. "She's going to need your help if she is to succeed and get a proper handle on her powers – I can say that much for certain."

"Look," Sado stated, causing everyone to look back toward the area in which Yumi was standing. They watched as the dust cleared enough for them to see the ground below. In the plain between them and Yumi there was a Hollow. They watched as it leapt into the air and dove at Yumi, who managed to fire of a quick and uncoordinated shot before the Hollow ploughed into the rocky surface that Yumi had been perched upon. She managed to jump but it was too late and she was thrown into the air. She fell, but amazingly enough landed on her feet only stumbling after her initial landing.

"What the Hell is this Urahara-san?" Uryuu demanded. "You're assessing her by having her fight a Hollow?"

"There isn't a better way to do it. Besides, it's a dummy," Urahara stated pointing at the creature and smiling.

They watched as Yumi and the Hollow came face to face. She called upon her bow and prepared to fire another arrow but not before the beast jumped her and pushed her to the ground. They watched with hitched breath as she struggled beneath it, attempting to free herself but to no avail. Its jaws were growing dangerously close to her head.

"Urahara, stop this!" Uryuu demanded with clenched fists. "She clearly isn't prepared."

"Wait," Isamu stated glaring at the Quincy.

They watched as Yumi continued to struggle. It was apparent to everyone that she was getting tired.

"Come on Yumi," Isamu stated under his breath, his eyes never leaving her struggling form.

Suddenly, in a burst of strength Yumi forced her legs beneath the Hollow and in a swift thrust upwards threw it off of her. It charged back toward her and she scrambled quickly to her feet. She didn't bother to summon her bow. Instead she simply balled her hand into a fist and with all the force she had punched the Hollow full on in the face knocking it backward once more. Now was her opportunity and she took full advantage of it. She summoned her bow and without a thought fired and struck the Hollow dead center in the mask.

Everyone watched in awe what happened before them. Isamu beamed with pride at his younger sister, but said nothing to that effect. The mechanical Hollow lay motionless on the ground now.

"Oi Keisotsu-san," Urahara called down to Yumi who looked up and noticed the group that had gathered. "How about a break before we get started with everyone else – Inoue-san brought snacks!"

Yumi nodded curtly clearly unhappy that Isamu had showed up. Moreover, after all of Uryuu's objections and refusal to acknowledge that she had any Quincy talent, the jack ass had the nerve to show up. Wiping the sweat off her brown, Yumi took a deep breath and joined the group.

"That was amazing Yumi-chan!" Orhime stated excitedly as she handed Yumi a bottle of water.

Yumi blushed at the compliment, but nodded just the same as she took the bottle from Orihime.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone except Chad punch a Hollow in the face before," Ichigo commented, surprised.

"It was a training Hollow," Uryuu stated pushing up his glasses.

"Which are programmed to act like the real thing," Yoruichi commented. "Though I am surprised that someone of your stature was able to flip a Hollow like that, let alone strike it with your bare hands."

"Well it wasn't without consequence," Yumi stated looking at her right hand and trying to flex it. A couple of her knuckles were cracked and bleeding. Her entire fist had started to swell. She winced once again as she opened and closed her palm, assessing her range of motion.

"That looks painful!" Orihime exclaimed. "I can help with that!"

Yumi shook her head. "Don't worry. It's nothing, really – I've had worse."

"I can attest to that," Isamu stated earning a glare.

"…A prime candidate for the Second squad, Yoruichi-san?" Urahara smiled coyly looking at his old friend.

"Ha! She'd have to work a lot harder than that!"

Yumi watched the exchange between the two and was confused at the reference. She looked to the rest of the group. None but Ichigo shrugged and shook his head with a smile – as if to tell her not to worry about it. But when the lightheartedness left his eyes, Yumi looked at him questioningly.

"What is it?"

"Orihime, could you give Keisotsu a hand with her leg as well?" He said turning toward the red head.

Initially Orihime looked confused, until Yumi began shifting her legs trying to see what Ichigo was referring to and that's when they both noticed the gash on Yumi's calf.

"Wow," Yumi stated and then looking at Ichigo, she rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I didn't feel that until you pointed out."

"Hang on Yumi- chan, I'll have it all healed in a moment," Orihime said as she summoned her Soten Kishun and began working on Yumi's injuries. Yumi watched, astounded at her ability. It only took Orihime a few minutes before Yumi's leg was healed, leaving no trace of damage and her fist returned to its previous state.

"That's amazing!" Yumi exclaimed looking at her leg and making a fist. "Thank you."

"No problem," Orihime smiled.

"You've gotten a lot faster with that," Ichigo replied.

"Well she certainly got enough practice healing your injuries," Uryuu stated. "You're way too careless sometimes."

"She doesn't just heal me," Ichigo protested. "Your ass got tossed around just as much mine did."

It was Sado that cleared his throat then and looked at Ichigo with an eyebrow raised. Orihime began to blush, as she knew very well that the majority of the time she was healing Ichigo's injuries.

"Whatever," Ichigo snorted. "Oi, Keisotsu, you ready to start yet?"

Yumi quickly stood and nodded.

"So what's the plan then Urahara-san?" Sado asked.

"Well, you're all here to help with Yumi's training," Urahara started, resting his weight on his cane. "I've already gathered quite a bit of insight into Yumi's skill level and fighting techniques, but we all need to help her train in order to prepare her and to help her keep her reiatsu in check – which is essential if she wants to continue to use these powers."

"What do you need from us Urahara?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well, you all have very different skill sets that will ultimately help Yumi to accomplish her goal, so you'll all be training together to help Yumi with her speed, strength and accuracy. However, the most important task will be left up to Ishida-san."

"I won't have anything to do with this farce," Uryuu stated.

"Then why did you come?" Yumi stated coming nose to nose with the fellow Quincy.

"To ensure you don't tarnish the very name of the Quincy!"

"Like that hasn't already happened," Ichigo snorted. "Look at the Vandenreich!"

"There is no better way to ensure a clean record," Isamu stated. "She's a lot more talented than you give her credit for."

Yumi blushed profusely. After her argument with Isamu the other night and with the way that she had been treating him she did not expect that kind of praise to come from him.

Uryuu looked around him. Everyone had stern looks on their faces: all except for Ichigo, who was outright glaring at him, and Orhime who was nodding her head with hands clasped together in front of her.

Uryuu rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I won't make this easy for you."

"I didn't expect that you would," Yumi stated, with hands on her hips.

"We'll need to start from scratch and go back to the beginning. I don't know the method which my grand-father used to instruct you."

"Wouldn't it be the same way he taught you?" Sado questioned.

Uryuu shook his head.

"He may have had to adapt techniques for Yumi since she has no Quincy blood."

"It may help if Keisotsu-san elaborated on what your grandfather did teach her," Urahara commented.

Uryuu nodded then he approached Yumi and stood so that there were mere inches between them.

"I have one condition."

"And what would that be?" Yumi asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I will teach you every technique that I know of…"

"I feel a 'but' coming," Isamu stated.

"You're not a Quincy and have no business being one," Uryuu stated once again.

"As you clearly like to remind me…so what's your condition?"

"When this is all over and you've fulfilled your vendetta, I want that cross back."

Nobody said anything. Yumi and Uryuu continued to have a staring contest.

"You'll teach me all Quincy skills?"

"Short of the _letz stihl_ – yes. I'll teach you everything I know that will help you kill the Hollow."

Yumi held out her right hand to Uryuu. Uryuu glanced at it then to her eyes. She was serious about this. He extended his left hand but as he did Yumi moved her hand away.

"No more comments about my skill or the fact that I'm not of Quincy descent," she stated and then added, "Because Soken-sama obviously saw some talent in me."

Uryuu glared at the comment about his grandfather, but nodded nonetheless. They both shook hands sealing their agreement.

They all trained for hours and hours that day. Uryuu took point with Yumi assessing her abilities and gauging them for himself. He assessed her speed by having her try to tag Ichigo with a few arrows – something that Ichigo wasn't opposed to until Yumi managed to fire off an arrow and knick his left shoulder. Orihime quickly worked her magic and healed him with ease.

Even her stamina and spiritual pressure were impressive, but only for a short time. Everyone took notice of this during Yumi's bout with Chad. After firing El Directo at her, she had just managed to avoid the attack only to lose her footing and fall off the rock she had been perched upon. Yumi tried to catch herself, but fell hard landing on her right leg, and twisting her ankle in the process. Orihime quickly set herself to work once more and healed Yumi's injury with ease.

"I think it's time to take a break," Urahara said from behind his fan.

"Urahara-san?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yumi will need a few moments to rest before you continue or else she risks over-exerting herself," Urahara stated.

"But…!" Yumi started but was quickly cut off by Uryuu.

"She won't get a chance to rest when she's out face to face with a Hollow Urahara-san," he stated sternly, but truthfully.

"He's right Urahara-san, I have to keep going if I'm going to build up enough endurance," Yumi commented before falling flat on her back, having received a swift kick to the legs from her brother.

"Keisotsu, what the Hell?" Ichigo yelled, taken aback by the sudden attack.

"I'm proving a point," Isamu retorted eyeballing Ichigo and then he turned to Yumi. Glaring at her he shook his head. "There is no way in Hell that you would have ever let that happen if you weren't exhausted."

Yumi took that statement as a personal challenge and pushed herself off the ground. She quickly brushed herself off and tightened her pony tail. Isamu smiled and peeled off the zip up that he was wearing revealing a black tank underneath. With a wink he tossed the discarded sweater to Orihime and then turned back to his sister.

Everyone watched in surprise as she came nose to nose with her brother. Despite the fact that Isamu was a few inches taller than Yumi – her head coming up just below his chin – she made quite the imposing sight with the glare of seriousness on her face. She walked around her brother sizing him up. Since when had he put on the extra muscle? Isamu had always been tall and lean. And since when did he take cheap shots?

After what seemed like an eternity of Yumi glaring daggers at her brother, she took her stance with hands in front of her face, fists at the ready.

Isamu shook his head and shrugged.

"You were always the stubborn one," he stated and crouched slightly with his fists up to block any hits that she would throw at him.

"Is this actually happening?" Ichigo asked looking at everyone.

"You two are so over dramatic!" Uryuu stated, exasperated.

"No we're not. This is just how we take out our frustrations," he stated with a smirk. "Besides, this has been a long time coming."

"Is this really such a good idea Keisotsu-san?" Orihime questioned.

Isamu simply smiled and shrugged at Orihime in a laissez-faire sort of way causing her to blush, and Ichigo to glare back at him.

Yumi noticed that Isamu was distracted and took the opportunity to swing at his head. She put all the force she could into the swing, hoping to wipe that smug little smile off his face once and for all. However, she came up short when Isamu stopped her fist with his forearm no more than an inch from his head. Yumi stood surprised for all of ten seconds when Isamu started to shake his head 'tsk-ing' at her. This pissed her right off, so she went for what she thought was an easier target and decided to knee him in the balls.

Isamu blocked her left leg with his right, twisting toward his center to protect his manhood. Taking cheap shots at the boys was a definite no-no.

Before Yumi could react, Isamu hit her hard in the sternum with an open palm, sending her flying and summersaulting backward. She landed hard on her backside, her glare even more ice cold.

Isamu gave her a few moments to catch her breath; after all a hit like that justified a little recovery time. He smirked at her for good measure, throwing fire onto the flame hoping that she'd lose her shit again and try to take a cheap shot.

Yumi, however, was no idiot.

She rose, taking one final gulp of air and straightened herself to her full height. It was still hard for her to breath but she wasn't going to give her ass-hat of a brother the satisfaction of watching her struggle for air any longer. Instead, she smiled sweetly at him as she tightened her pony tail and dusted off her arms and t-shirt, which had a few more tears in it from her tumble.

Ichigo slapped his hand to his face and groaned. He was frustrated at the fact that two siblings were about to kick the shit out of each other and that he wasn't being permitted to intrude thanks to Urahara. Also, there was a small part of him – and everyone for that matter – that really wanted to see what these two could do.

Yumi quickly finished with her little show and approached her brother once again. She stood at arms-length from him now. Both stared the other down. The tension continued to mount amongst the spectators as they wondered who would strike first. But instead Yumi spoke.

"If we're really going to do this, how about we make a little wager?"

"All about those today aren't you Yumi?" Isamu asked.

"If I win you leave," Yumi stated ignoring Isamu's rhetorical question.

"And if I lose?" Isamu asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Then you can stay and 'help' in whichever way you feel necessary."

"You're on then," Isamu stated with a smile. Suddenly he dropped to the ground and swept his foot in an attempt to catch Yumi off guard again.

Anticipating that Isamu would attempt to take another cheap shot Yumi jumped from the ground, throwing herself into a back flip. She landed gracefully and met each of the successive blows that Isamu tried to land on her, blocking his every move.

Their audience was amazed at the level of skill the siblings possessed and wondered where they could have learned such an advanced level of martial arts.

The siblings jumped away from one another after throwing a series of kicks and punches at the other. They each stood semi crouched in a fighting stance trying to figure out the easiest way to take the other down. Their breathing was becoming labored and their skin marred with cuts and bruises.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Ichigo shouted. "Just call it already! This pissing contest is getting old!"

"I agree Kurosaki-san," Urahara stated before calling for Tessai, who appeared out of nowhere with two wooden staffs in hand. With a quick nod to Urahara, he tossed the staffs to the two fighters.

"This'll definitely make things interesting," Yoruichi stated.

Isamu and Yumi each caught a staff and studied them briefly: nothing special, just wood. Then they looked at each other, and once again Isamu smirked at his sister.

"Well the ball is definitely in my court short stack," Isamu stated. "You always sucked at weapons training!"

Yumi charged at Isamu swiping the staff at his head. He ducked, just as she thought he would, so she dropped to the ground and swept a leg under his feet knocking him onto his ass. Within a split second she had raised the staff above her head and brought it down will all her strength to strike Isamu.

Isamu summersaulted backward to avoid the hit, but as he rose he sensed Yumi's staff about to come into contact with his head again and blocked it with his own staff. He pushed away from her again before turning to strike at her from above. Yumi brought her staff into the air horizontally with both arms to block Isamu's attack. Isamu took advantage of the opening and kicked her hard in the stomach.

Yumi stumbled backward from the force of the blow. She realized that he would not allow her to recover and so just as quickly as she steadied herself, Yumi charged at Isamu once again, spinning her staff about her until it came into contact with Isamu's staff once again.

Isamu tried to force Yumi's staff to the ground, but with one swift move she changed position and struck him in the face.

Isamu stumbled back a paces a little surprised, yet proud, that she had managed to recover and catch him off guard like that. He could taste the metallic essence of the blood in his mouth and with a swift turn of the head, he spit it out.

"Not bad little sis," he said whipping the errant blood from his lips with the back of his hand. "You know you're in for an ass kicking now, right? I have a reputation to preserve."

Yumi said nothing and planted her feet to the ground with her staff pointed at Isamu in a sort of universal gesture which told her elder brother to 'bring it'.

And that is exactly what Isamu did.

Isamu charged Yumi, who held her position ready for anything stunt he would try to pull…or so she thought.

Instead of trying to strike her head on, Isamu threw his staff over her head and continued to charge Yumi who held her staff in front of her to block him having no time to process Isamu's actions. He stopped just in front of Yumi, planted his feet and with an open palm struck her staff breaking it in two.

Yumi stumbled backwards and with a yell threw each piece of staff at Isamu, attempting to distract him. He brought his forearms up to block the kamikaze staffs from hitting him, but as soon as he lowered them Yumi punched him in the face hard sending him stumbling backwards. She continued to through shots at his head and torso, unwilling to yield.

With a growl of frustration at the fact that he was getting his ass handed to him and by his little sister no less, Isamu grabbed Yumi's right arm as she swung at him. He had planned to do the same with the other, but Yumi continued to fight back. Seeing no other way to go about getting her to submit, Isamu grabbed the hem of the loose fitting t-shirt that she wore and using some crazy kung fu joo joo, managed to pull it over her head – receiving gasps from everyone in the process – leaving her arms inside the garment. Keeping her right arm in one hand, he left the shirt for the moment and grabbed her left bringing it behind her. Then, just as swiftly, he pulled the shirt up the rest of the way keeping her shoulders and arms bound behind her.

Yumi's face turned exceptionally read, as the only top she had on now was her sports bra. She continued to struggle against Isamu who delivered another swift kick to the back of her left leg, sending her to her knees.

"Her shoulder," Orihime gasped out in surprise having caught site of the garish scar that marred Yumi's left shoulder. Everyone else took notice of it too. The claw-like scar seemed to snake its way up her left bicep to her shoulder, and across the left side of her chest. The scars on her arm were darker than those on her chest.

The sight made Ichigo's insides turn and he winced at the thought of the pain the Yumi must have gone through.

The silent stares and deafening silence caused Yumi to look up at the group before her and she stopped struggling against Isamu.

"Finally yielding to the master?" Isamu jibed.

"Keisotsu-san, I think you've proved your point," Yoruichi stated firmly.

Isamu finally took notice that Yumi had stopped struggling and had her eyes fixed on the group of what were essentially strangers before regarded them, trying to figure out what they were looking at. He followed their gazed to Yumi and finally realized what he had done.

Isamu quickly released her arms and moving to crouch down in front of her he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Yumi, I know how you feel about it," he stated with regret mirrored in his eyes.

"It's fine," Yumi replied monotonously as she shrugged his hands from her shoulders. Now that Isamu wasn't griping her shirt, she shuffled her arms around and freed herself without effort. She pulled the shirt back over her head and rose. "You win. Stay and help in whatever way you feel you need to."

"Yumi, I…"

Yumi shook her head and interrupted what Isamu was trying to say, "No, a deal is a deal."

She didn't wait for him to respond and walked off.

"I'm done for the day," Yumi announced to the group as she gathered her things and left the training grounds before anyone could tell her otherwise.

"That was a dick move,"Sado stated, clearly annoyed and surprising everyone with his statement.

"I did prove a point though," Isamu replied as he took his zip-up from Orihime and wiped his perspiring face with it. "Ever since Yumi developed her obsession with killing that goddam Hollow, it's been tough love."

"Did she get the…?" Orihime asked, not wanting to finish her sentence and instead gesturing to her own shoulder.

Isamu nodded, his eyes becoming downcast as he suddenly found his zip up more interesting than maintaining eye contact with the people in front of him.

"What exactly happened, Keisotsu?" Ichigo asked. "That scar looks like it should have killed her."

Isamu looked up at Ichigo and searched his face. The young shinigami looked concerned for his little sister. "It should have, yes."

"But it didn't," Uryuu stated. "Why?"

Isamu stated as his eyes glazed over and he remained silent, unable to answer.

"Please tell us Keisotsu-san," Orhime asked, placing a gentle hand on Isamu's shoulder.

"Will it help you to help my sister?" Isamu asked.

"Yes," Ichigo stated with unwavering seriousness.

Isamu nodded and took a deep breath.

It would be the first time in nearly ten years that he would speak about the night his sister died.


End file.
